


Interrupted

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Anthony and Megan are interrupted





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for their 2nd Annual Holiday Drabbles and Drawbles Challenge  


* * *

Anthony held Megan in front of the fireplace. They snuggled together and let the warmth of the fire relax them. The house was quiet as they enjoyed some much needed time alone. Megan turned her head and looked up at him. Anthony leaned down and kissed her, pouring all his love into that one act. "Ewww! Mum, Dad quit snogging. No one wants to see that." 

 

They sighed and broke apart realizing their son, Landon, was home. Megan smiled at her husband. "Next year he'll be at Hogwarts.  We'll have plenty of time alone then." 

 

Anthony chuckled. "I can't wait." 


End file.
